


I’m Falling Like A Domino

by perseveration



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kitchen Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseveration/pseuds/perseveration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Проснувшись на следующее утро, Сынхён сначала некоторое время лежит не шевелясь, убеждая себя, что он не в Раю."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m Falling Like A Domino

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Сынхён сначала некоторое время лежит не шевелясь, убеждая себя, что он не в Раю. Если бы ему посчастливилось видеть такую картину каждое утро, он бы, пожалуй, мог считать себя по-настоящему счастливым человеком. Точнее даже не так. Когда он станет видеть такую картину каждое утро, он сможет считать себя по-настоящему счастливым человеком. Ибо рядом с ним - так близко, что протягивая руку, он касается его бедра, - на постели сидит Джиён. На нем другая его рубашка, на сей раз ослепительно белая, он принес и подключил себе ноутбук и наушники, но вот белья, судя по данным предварительной разведки, так до сих пор и не надел.  
Комната пронизана яркими лучами утреннего солнца, которые стараются слизать его прямо с простыни, пользуясь тем, как его худенькое тело растворяет в воздухе белоснежная ткань рубашки, и его силуэт тает, пульсируя, когда младший поворачивается к нему, реагируя на прикосновение:  
\- Привет. Ты проснулся? - Отнюдь не необходимый вопрос, но его улыбка, такая вещественная на тающем в свете лице, все искупает.  
За прошедшую ночь в нем не осталось ни одного не исследованного им уголка, и все же теперь, ныряя в солнечный свет плечами, он кажется новой планетой, свежей и неизведанной, расположенной в безграничном космосе на расстоянии наполовину вытянутой руки. Девственной не завоеванной землей, влекущей его струящимися линиями слишком просторной для себя рубашки, распахнутым воротом и тонкими плечами, с которых она норовит соскользнуть, маняще острой коленкой, почти касающейся его ноги, скромно ныряющим под ткань узким бедром в разрезе сорочки.  
\- Ты нашел себе другую рубашку? - Переворачивается он на живот, отчасти для того, чтобы чтобы скрыть от него степень своего восхищения.  
\- Ну да, - так сложно сказать, когда Джиён смущается по-настоящему, а когда - кокетничает. - Ведь на ту я вчера два раза кончил, а потом ты намочил ее и оставил в той ванной.  
\- Воистину, - усмехается старший, приподнимаясь на локтях и пытаясь заглянуть в монитор. - Что делаешь?  
\- Я нашел текст песни, который ты переписал, - и слыша, как его партнер хмыкает, продолжает: - Ты ведь сделал это уже после того, как я уснул, да?  
\- Да, - честно отвечает Сынхён.  
Сразу видно, как приятно ему услышать этот ответ:  
\- Правда? Здорово, - и поворачивается к нему. - Ты сам будешь его читать?  
\- Ну да, как и предыдущий, - он вновь ложится на живот, с интересом наблюдая за ним.  
\- Спасибо. Хотя я не представляю, что буду чувствовать, когда мы будем исполнять ее перед публикой...  
\- Да ничего особенного, - проводит ладонью по его бедру Сынхён. - Раньше текст был почти такой же. Просто теперь он на корейском и ты знаешь, что это про тебя.  
\- Угу, - кивает Джиён. - Только... - он отворачивается к монитору, - ты и правда не знаешь, кто тебе нравится больше - мальчики или девочки?  
Ну что тут ответишь? Ни черта-то он не понял, но стоит ли объяснять? Или пусть помучается, пытаясь разгадать этот ребус? Ёнбэ-то ему наверняка объяснит, ведь это была его идея - переодеть его девочкой.  
Поэтому Сынхён ничего не отвечает, снова поднимаясь на локтях и стараясь заглянуть в монитор:  
\- Дай посмотреть.  
Младший не двигается, дожидаясь, пока он положит голову ему на ноги, и запускает пальцы ему в волосы, пока Сынхён читает с экрана текст.  
\- Ммм... без ругательств ты никак не мог, - но в голосе слышится довольство.  
От его острых пальцев у него ноют плечи, на которых наверняка остались красноречивые синяки, но теперь, когда они ласково ерошат его волосы, порой легко перебегая на висок или щеку, он готов простить им вчерашнюю грубость, благо, по сути, только он один в ней и виноват. Глядя снизу вверх, он видит его склоненное в тень лицо, обрамленное вспышкой волос, и, зачарованный тем, как движется в свете этот ореол, не сразу замечает, что Джиён пытается поймать его взгляд. Наконец он все-таки останавливается на его глазах и видит в них странное выражение:  
\- Хён... - нерешительность не характерна для его партнера и тем интереснее старшему узнать, что же он собирается сказать ему. - Ты ведь скоро снова будешь сниматься в кино?  
И замолкает, глядя ему в глаза.  
\- Та-ак, - поднимается со своего приятного ложа Сынхён и усаживается рядом с ним. - Кажется, теперь я начинаю понимать, - Джиён по-прежнему смотрит на него, и он берет его руки в свои. - Мне сказали, что есть такая вероятность, во вторник вечером, а когда я приехал домой, меня встретил Сынри, от которого не было никакой возможности избавиться, потому что он знал, что уезжал я как раз по этому вопросу, и мне пришлось ему рассказать. А на следующее утро кто-то словно с цепи сорвался.  
\- Знаешь, - тот не торопится отнимать у него руки, но в его голосе слышится явное неудовольствие, - мне просто стало интересно, когда ты собирался рассказать об этом мне. Или предполагалось, что рано или поздно я сам обо всем узнаю из интернета? Или по телевизору, из новостей?  
\- Господи! - восклицает Сынхён. - Это все еще совершенно не точно. Вилами по воде. Я и Сынри не хотел ничего говорить, но ты же его знаешь. Он так насел, что сил никаких не было от него отделаться. И я просил его никому ничего не говорить. Чтобы заранее, а может быть и вообще понапрасну тебя не расстраивать. Я же знаю, как тяжело ты это переживаешь.  
И это абсолютная правда: он так дорожит группой и так свежо помнит, куда завели его его собственные непомерные амбиции, что каждый раз, когда кто-то из них начинает двигаться в сторону, где он не сможет их контролировать, его словно током прошибает страх, что они уже не вернутся. Особенно в случае с Сынхёном. Собственно, после его съемок в кино он и начал понимать, что тот значит для него на самом деле.  
Джиён низко опускает голову, глядя на свои руки, которые все еще продолжает сжимать Сынхён:  
\- Хён... - и молчит.  
\- Да, я тебя внимательно слушаю.  
\- Хён, а когда мы поженимся, можно мне будет сказать тебе: "Не делай этого. Я не хочу, чтобы ты этим занимался"? Ты меня послушаешься?  
И он поднимает на него взгляд, виноватый и не на шутку взволнованный. Но Сынхён ни за что не станет ему врать, особенно теперь:  
\- Смотря, о чем ты будешь говорить. Если о хорошей роли в хорошем фильме, то, боюсь, что нет.  
Джиён вновь опускает лицо. Видно, что он чуть не плачет, и старший обнимает его, притягивая к себе и заставляя усесться к себе на колени, с удовлетворением убеждаясь, что белья на нем и в самом деле нет:  
\- Ну, не надо переживать. Я же сказал, что это все еще вилами по воде. К тому же, с понедельника мы вплотную возьмемся за новый альбом и вполне возможно, что даже если роль готовы будут отдать мне, Хынсок-хён просто скажет "Какое тебе сейчас кино? Не до него!" и вопрос будет закрыт.  
Он наклоняется, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо, но Джиён обнимает его за шею, крепко прижимаясь к нему и утыкаясь лицом в плечо, отчего старший невольно морщится, ощущая ноющую боль:  
\- Сынхён, - и он отчетливо слышит рядом со своим ухом звук, предательски напоминающий всхлип, - только пообещай, что ты никуда не уйдешь. Пообещай, что не бросишь меня. Никогда.  
\- Хорошего же мужа ты себе выбрал, - гладит он его по спине, качая головой, - раз думаешь, что какое-то кино способно увести его у тебя.  
\- Прости, - еще один всхлип и Джиён уже буквально вцепляется в него, стараясь прижаться теснее.  
\- Нет. Это я плохой муж, раз тебе кажется, что я могу так запросто уйти, - серьезно отвечает Сынхён, заставляя себя терпеть боль в плечах. - Но я исправлюсь. Обещаю. Скоро ты будешь смотреть на меня и думать: "Пропади ты пропадом! Хоть бы в командировку какую свалил".  
Джиён в ответ мотает головой, продолжая утыкаться ему в плечо, но наконец ослабляет хватку и он слышит, как он тихо смеется. В комнате тепло и солнечно, прошлая ночь определенно была лучшей в его жизни, а сегодняшний день, особенно теперь, когда он наконец узнал, из-за чего в среду Джиён был такой ядовитый, обещает быть ничуть не хуже. В сущности, счастье - странная штука. Сначала ты долго его ищешь, а когда находишь, оказывается, что нет ничего проще. Что буквально вот оно было, только руку протяни.  
\- Ты завтракал что-нибудь?  
\- Нет! - Джиён даже отстраняется, почти отмахиваясь от него. - Я вообще не выходил дальше туалета. Хрен тебя знает, что у тебя тут где. К тому же готовить я все равно не умею.  
\- Да ладно, на пару яиц и чашку кофе тебя бы хватило.  
\- Да ну нафиг! Я и с ноутом неплохо посидел.  
Однако при упоминании о кофе с яйцами у Джиёна отчетливо урчит в животе, и его любовник понимает, что с нежностями пока что пора кончать, потому что пришло время заняться более приземленными делами:  
\- Слезай, - командует он. - Пойдем завтракать, пока ты совсем не растаял в воздухе.  
Джиён смеется в ответ, отпуская его шею, но не торопясь сместиться с колен. От всех этих движений рубашка сползла у него с одного плеча, обнажив трогательно острую ключицу, и чтобы завтрак не оказался отложенным на неопределенное время, Сынхёну приходится собрать в кулак всю свою волю и подняться с постели первым, насильно сгружая младшего со своих ног.  
Халат, которым они пользовались вчера, валяется здесь же на полу, но когда он поднимает его, то чувствует, что он все еще влажный, и потому решает, что забросит его в ящик с бельем для стирки по пути в кухню, а сам пока подходит к шкафу и вытаскивает оттуда футболку и трусы.  
\- Тебе не предлагаю, потому что мои с тебя свалятся, - поворачивается он к продолжающему восседать на постели Джиёну, одеваясь.  
\- А у меня есть, - невозмутимо отвечает тот. - Только я не хочу их надевать. Мне и так хорошо, - и наконец встает, поправляя на плечах воротник и одергивая подол.  
\- Совершенно согласен, - с явным удовольствием оглядывает его фигурку старший. - Отнести тебя?  
\- Я не хочу держать твой мокрый халат, - честно отвечает тот.  
\- Как прикажете, командир, - улыбается Сынхён, выпускает из руки халат и тот падает обратно на пол.  
Подходит к нему, подхватывает на руки и целует, пока солнце пытается вырвать его у него из рук, растворяя в своих лучах. Возможно, позволить ему раствориться в свете было бы даже более справедливо, такой он сейчас теплый и лучащийся улыбкой, но Сынхён твердо решает его не отдавать. Только не сегодня, когда впереди еще целые сутки, которые они могут посвятить друг другу.  
В кухне он усаживает его на вертящийся стул во главе стола, а сам отходит к холодильнику:  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Если честно, то лапши, - не задумываясь, отвечает Джиён. - Я жутко хочу есть, - и словно в подтверждение его слов, у него громко урчит в животе.  
\- Бедняга, - с сочувственной улыбкой глядит на него Сынхён. - Разбудил бы меня.  
\- Нет, - качает головой Джиён, с любовью глядя, как он движется по кухне, сначала набирая в кастрюлю воды и затем водружая ее на плиту, - ты вчера так постарался, что у меня бы просто рука не поднялась. К тому же, - и он озорно улыбается приятному воспоминанию, - ты был такой трогательный во сне, что смотреть на тебя было одно удовольствие.  
Сынхён не привык, чтобы его называли трогательным, хотя он и сам любит иногда пошутить, разыгрывая из себя "невинного мальчика ТОПа", но и то только потому, что внутри он уверен: таким образом он никого не обманет, потому что все вокруг воспринимают его совершенно по-другому. И все же ему отчего-то приятно слышать, что Джиён считает его не только крутым или смешным, что тоже часто бывает, но и трогательным.  
В кухне нет окон, но эта просторная комната щедро освещается искусственным светом, и поэтому ощущение солнечного утра на изломе зимы вполне сохраняется и здесь. Они болтают о том, о сем, пока Сынхен готовит им завтрак, а Джиён наблюдает за ним, с удовольствием отмечая, насколько споро это у него получается. И пусть он уже миллион раз видел, как готовит его хён, сегодня ему особенно приятно ждать завтрака, потому что он точно знает: хён старается для него одного, для них двоих. Это и есть любовь?  
Его мысли развеивает запах лапши - такой обычный и такой безумно приятный в новой обстановке. Он сам не замечает, как расплывается в широкой улыбке, предвкушая удовольствие. Которое обещает быть еще большим в этой просторной кухне с его хёном наедине.  
Тот тем временем ставит на стол тарелки с дышащим ароматным паром содержимым, и Джиён набрасывается на еду, немедленно забывая обо всех своих предыдущих мыслях, думая только о том, как давно он этого ждал и как сильно он голоден. А Сынхён усаживается напротив, берет палочки и не торопясь приступает к еде, то и дело поглядывая на него и улыбаясь, видя, с какой скоростью его проголодавшийся партнер заглатывает содержимое своей тарелки. Любая девушка начала бы сейчас ломаться, тщательно выбирая, что она может позволить себе съесть, а этот уплетает за обе щеки, потому что... "Потому что в него что ни засунь, все будет мало," - усмехается сам себе Сынхён. И это воистину удивительно: он принимает его снова и снова, такой восхитительно узкий, что каждый раз он сомневается, получится ли у них на этот раз. А Джиён словно чувствует, в какую опасную область завели его случайные мысли, поднимая на него взгляд - словно тонкие, смоченные афродизиаком, булавочки впиваются в его кожу, хирургически острые и пущенные через стол, и Сынхён невольно смущается, ощущая себя так, будто Джиён читает его мысли.  
А тот, не прекращая смотреть ему в глаза, отодвигает пустую тарелку и, вытирая рот удивительно тонкой рукой, произносит:  
\- Можно сказать, что наполовину мой голод ты уже удовлетворил. - Не сводя с него взгляда горящих глаз, забирается на стол, двигается по направлению к нему, доползая до самого края и спуская с него ноги, упираясь босыми ступнями ему в колени и обнимая бедрами его тарелку, пока его рубашка трогательно задирается, уводя взгляд до самой промежности, скрытой за этой нелепой гастрономической преградой. - Теперь мы наверняка сможем помочь друг другу удовлетворить наши желания и проснуться.  
Еще неделю назад он не смог бы придумать ничего лучше для пробуждения, чем чашка крепкого кофе с минимумом сахара, но сейчас этот шепот и запах его теплой промежности, мешающийся с привычным ароматом лапши, буквально творят с ним чудеса, заставляя сходить с ума от желания тесно прижать его, убрав с дороги эту смешную преграду в виде миски с лапшой. Однако Джиён, похоже, всерьез решает сначала накормить его, вытягивая своими ловкими пальцами палочки у него из руки и начиная орудовать ими в его тарелке:  
\- Ну же, ты должен поесть, - и он действительно не успокаивается, пока не скармливает ему всю лапшу, продолжая обнимать своими теплыми с внутренней стороны - он помнит это - бедрами его тарелку, которой Сынхён завидует всей душой.  
Но впереди его ждет представление куда горячее, чем это, потому что когда он поднимает со стола свою наконец опустевшую тарелку, чтобы отнести ее в мойку, Джиён опрокидывается на спину, ложась на стол и позволяя рубашке скользнуть вверх по загорелой коже, обнажая участки, совершенно для того не предназначенные, заманивая его туда, откуда он вернется только после того, как миры рассыпятся внутрь него и между ними мириадами ярких огней. И поворачиваясь к нему, Сынхён на некоторое время замирает, пытаясь справиться с собой, заставляя себя сдерживаться, чтобы не наброситься на него слишком грубо и стремительно.  
И тут его любовник снова угадывает его мысли:  
\- Не думай об этом, - шепчет он, поднимаясь со стола, обнимает его за плечи и низко наклоняется к нему, касаясь губами кожи у него на виске, - я создан как сосуд для твоего семени. Чтобы ни капли не пролилось мимо, - и он целует его в висок, обдавая кожу теплым, как солнечный свет, дыханием. - Я - лишь сосуд для твоего семени, - тихо повторяет Джиён и снова ложится на стол, широко раздвигая ноги и ведя ладонями вверх по коже своих бедер, изнутри наружу, обозначая то сокровенное место, куда он проливается каждый раз, когда проникает в него.  
И Сынхён оказывается не в силах больше сопротивляться при виде столь прямолинейного приглашения. Он кладет руки ему на бедра и придвигает Джиёна по столу ближе к себе, в результате чего его белоснежная рубашка задирается еще выше, обнажая плоский живот, покрытый юношеским пушком. Свет так ложится на него, что все тени смягчаются и его кожа кажется еще более мягкой и податливой. Теплая и кремовая, она заставляет его воображать, что стоит ему прикоснуться к ней губами, провести языком, и он ощутит вкус карамели. Тягучей сладкой карамели со вкусом лапши с грибами, усмехается он про себя.  
Нужно бы, конечно, сходить за чем-нибудь, чем он мог бы смазать его, но сейчас ему совершенно не хочется разрушать это магическое ощущение, когда его любовник лежит распростертый перед ним на столе, словно десерт к тому незатейливому завтраку, который у них был. Джиён и сам не намерен позволить ему уйти. Он приподнимается со стола и берет его руку в свою, облизывает губы, проводя по мягкой коже кончиком языка, и глубоко погружает его пальцы в теплую пещерку своего рта, старательно покрывая их слюной, и Сынхёну приходится склониться над ним, когда он тянет его за руку:  
\- Я забыл сказать, что люблю тебя, - тихо произносит он, в ответ на что младший деловито кивает головой, не прерывая своего занятия. - Просто ты слишком красивый, вот у меня и вылетело из головы.  
Еще вчера он был не способен на подобное красноречие, поэтому Джиён счастливо улыбается, позволяя ему вытянуть пальцы у себя изо рта. Сынхён поднимает его ноги и укладывает их себе на плечи, наклоняется к его лицу и целует в губы, пока его пальцы находят его вход и он осторожно проникает внутрь, для начала одним. И хотя Джиён сам заманивает его в эту ловушку, он все же оказывается не готов к этому и глубоко стонет ему в губы, выгибая спину и невольно сжимая свое узкое колечко вокруг кончика его пальца. Сынхёну приходится дождаться, целуя его, пока младший расслабится достаточно, чтобы он мог продолжить двигаться внутрь, не опасаясь причинить ему боль.  
\- Я могу продолжить? Тебе не больно? - взволнованно смотрит он ему в глаза.  
Джиён мотает головой в ответ:  
\- Нет, просто это было... неожиданно.  
\- Неожиданно? - с недоверием глядит на него старший. - Но ты ведь сам...  
И не договаривает, потому что его любовник притягивает его к себе и целует:  
\- Мне не больно. Честное слово.  
Сынхён улыбается и поднимается высоко над ним, распрямляясь:  
\- Расстегни рубашку, - командует он, пока его палец медленно проникает глубже.  
Младший в ответ послушно кивает и начинает расстегивать пуговицы уже отчасти неловкими пальцами. Добирается до последней, справиться с которой ему помогает Сынхён, накрывая его руку свободной рукой, одновременно вытаскивая из него палец и тут же проникая в него снова, прибавляя к нему второй. Они вдвоем распахивают на его груди рубашку, откидывая ее полы так, что те свисают со стола, открывая ему Джиёна, тощего, карамельного, с искрами темных твердых сосков на груди, впалым животом, вздрагивающим в такт его движениям у него внутри, и уже напряженно поднявшимся членом, манящим своей трогательной беззащитностью. Он такой маленький и тщедушный в своей наготе, что Сынхёну хочется поднять его и прижать к себе, но вместо этого он протягивает руку к его правому соску, проводит по нему, легко сжимая его пальцами, заставляя младшего протяжно застонать, и продолжает вести рукой ниже, низко склоняясь к нему и целуя кончик его члена, когда его пальцы обхватывают его у основания. В этот же момент он касается чувствительной точки у него внутри, и Джиён реагирует на эту одновременную стимуляцию громким стоном, напоминающим вскрик:  
\- Сынхён!  
Его любовник берет в рот его головку и поднимает к нему вопросительный взгляд, но он уже не замечает этого, запрокидывая голову, закрывая глаза и протягивая к нему руки, глубоко погружая пальцы в его жесткие волосы, продолжая оглашать кухню громкими стонами, пока старший ласкает его член губами и языком, одновременно растягивая его пальцами изнутри. Джиёна до сих пор терзает порой вопрос, на ком он так натренировался сосать, но он оправдывает его тем, что до Сынхёна у него никто не сосал и потому ему попросту не с чем сравнить. Хотя внутренне ему все же кажется, что сам он сосет не так умело, но об этом лучше не задумываться.  
Однако сейчас он вряд ли способен думать вообще, настолько сильные ощущения накладываются друг на друга. Ему хочется двигаться, но он даже не может выбрать направление: в рот Сынхёну или навстречу его сильным пальцам. И потому он лишь продолжает беспомощно лежать на столе, закрыв глаза и лаская его волосы, пока Сынхён ведет его все выше и выше по лестнице наслаждения - туда, где звезды протягивают свои лучи к Земле, в некой точке которой на обеденном столе в кухне шикарного особняка, приобретенного его любовником, он стонет, зовя его по имени.  
И словно откликаясь, тот выпускает его изо рта, распрямляясь во весь рост и вытягивая у него изнутри пальцы:  
\- Я больше не могу. Прости, если будет больно.  
Берет в руку свой прямо стоящий член и осторожно начинает вводить его внутрь. Вокруг него немедленно обручами сжимаются стенки его входа, и ему снова приходится подождать, пока его любовник впустит его, на сей раз лаская пальцами его бедра и шепча нежности. Которые скоро успокаивают его и Сынхён продолжает проникать глубже, слушая жалобные стоны и всхлипы извивающегося от боли распростертого на столе Джиёна. Ему и жалко его, и чрезвычайно хочется быть с ним грубее. Внутри все болит от этого вызывающего совершенства. Он не заметил, когда это произошло, но из Джиёна, откуда-то глубоко изнутри, вдруг расцвело нечто совершенно невероятное. Существо, уместное одновременно и в подземельях Преисподней, и среди высших ангельских чинов на Небесах. Дьявол укрыл бы его своим пропитанным кровью плащом, Господь - приласкал бы всеблагой ладонью. Но он лежит перед ним на обеденном столе, зажмурившись от боли, продолжая упорно принимать его в себя, где едва хватает места. Вся его боль - в его дыхании, в тех звуках, что вырываются из этой узкой груди, заставляя Сынхёна ускорять движения, хотя ему и кажется, что он вот-вот разломит эту истекающую желанием карамельку пополам.  
И все же он продолжает, не в силах остановиться, настолько влечет его эта удивительная теснота у него внутри, его близость и его стоны, то исполненные боли, то страстные и требовательные. Несмотря на окружающую его член плоть, у него внутри очень пусто. И заполнить эту пустоту сполна может только он, проникая все глубже - туда, где наконец приоткроется дверь к его насыщению, и Джиён вдруг вознаградит его стоном в другой тональности, выше и глубже, чтобы он понял, что он hit the spot.  
Эта борьба за его удовольствие все продолжается и наконец Джиён сам судорожно хватает его руку и кладет ладонью на свой член, требующий разрядки не меньше, чем его орган, погруженный глубоко внутрь него. Он исходит стонами, распростершись перед ним на столе, одной рукой впиваясь ему в бедро, требуя ускорить движения, а другой сжимая себя его ладонью. Ему наверняка будет больно, но он уже привык к этой боли за предыдущую ночь, и закрывая глаза, Сынхён чувствует, как его десант высаживается в самую глубь той планеты, что он принес сюда на руках.  
Джиён кончает следом за ним, ощущая теплую струю его семени у себя внутри и чувствуя, как старший сильнее сжимает его измученный член, переживая разрядку. У него кружится голова и он тяжело переводит дух, и поэтому когда Сынхёну наконец удается дозваться его, младший видит склоненное над собой взволнованное лицо:  
\- Джи, с тобой все в порядке? Что сделать?  
\- Просто поцелуй меня и отнеси обратно в ту комнату. Уложи на постель и обними. Я хочу лечь к тебе так близко, чтобы почти не видеть тебя в солнечном свете. Хочу не видеть границ себя. Словно мы - одно целое.

Когда они остаются вдвоем, слушая его, Сынхён порой почти верит, что это может длиться вечно.


End file.
